


Comedy Gag

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Gen, Romantic Friendship, Writer!Sebastian, oxford!verse, professor!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb calls Jim a drama queen but he can make quite a fuss himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedy Gag

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt - frisbee

‘Jimmy?’ Sebastian whined from his spot on the couch, where he lied surrounded by pillows.

‘Yes?’ Jim asked, his eyes skimming quickly through one of his students’ papers.

‘Could you bring me a glass of water? Please?’

‘Sure,’ James let out an annoyed sigh and put down the papers. ‘Do you want anything else?’ He glanced at his friend as he padded to the kitchen.

‘Maybe a sandwich? A chicken one?’ Seb craned his neck and called after the other man.

‘One chicken sandwich and a glass of water then,’ Jim repeated flatly.

‘Or maybe you could make me a cup of tea?’

James rolled his eyes. Since the accident Sebastian had been a real pain in the neck. As if his accident was really something horrible – but he just got hit in a head with a frisbee during his usual jog through the park. It was ridiculous, a comedy gag really, but Seb saw in it an opportunity to make Jim his slave and jumped on it - _Jim, bring me this; Jim could you make me that? Jim, my head hurts_. And he had a nerve to call James a drama queen.

‘Here you are,’ still a bit annoyed, he put the tray with the sandwich and the cup of tea on the coffee table.

‘Thank you, Jimmy,’ Sebastian smiled to him in response. Jim nodded and turned to his armchair, when a warm hand closed around his wrist. Seb pulled him on his lap and pressed a kiss to his head. ‘I don’t know how I would manage without you.’

James smiled slightly as the blond hugged him tighter and buried his nose in his hair. Maybe caring for Seb wasn’t that bad, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't have an idea for this one - sorry :c


End file.
